Metal Away the saddness
by yuikshiro
Summary: Tourh Handa has saddness in her heart who can metal it away
1. start

"Yuik: I don't own this. It's short and stuff, but I'll work on it later. I hope you like it!

* * *

Melt Away the Sadness

* * *

There once was a girl. Her name was Tohru Honda. She was a pretty and sweet girl. But something bad happened to her last May; she lost her precious mother, Kyoko.

It hurt her a lot to see her mother go. She stopped talking for a week, trying to hide the sadness in her heart. It didn't work. She became cold and distanced to those who wanted to help her.

Her friends were trying to get her to talk but to no avail. They kept trying though. But it was hard to see her smiling face and know that she was still broken inside. Maybe a certain orange hair boy will melt it away. And this is how our story begins!

* * *

Yuik: Please review and tell me if I should continue and thank you Pied Piper Pluto for fixing it I am sorry next time I'll try to fix the grammer myself  
next time thank again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own this

Also would like to thank my awesome Friend Zenigami for edit for me! she is such an awesome friend well to the story !

* * *

Melt Away the Sadness

* * *

Tohru was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. She had just run away from her friends again. Her feelings were so messed up... even now. She felt like she was going cry but she promised her mom she wouldn't. She promised she would pass high school and do what her mother never got to do. She promised that she'd live her life the way her mother would want her to. But the way things were now, it was very painful for to do so. The girl was about to cry since at the thought of her mother.

Just then a boy with unusual orange hair came up to her and said

"You shouldn't be crying in a place like this if you know whats good for

you."

She looked up at the boy and put a fake smile on and nodded. The boy looked  
at her suspiciously and said

"You shouldn't put fake smiles on your face. You know that right?"

Tohru was surpised to hear this. No one had said that to her before. She wanted to know how the boy knew this because no one had ever seen through her facades. She really didn't want to talk to a person that could disappear as soon as he had come but he was different. He looked like he was  
out of breath and had been running for a long time.

The boy himself thought that the girl sitting on the bench was also strange but he was strange too considering he had just ran away from his older cousin because his father wanted him to be with people for the time being.

He had his reasons for running away but to see a girl crying in the park  
was something that suprised him more. He just wanted to not care and keep  
running but there was just something about that brown haired girl made him stop.

Tohru kept looking at the boy and then, suddenly, she did something she never thought she'd do. She hugged him and started crying in his chest. The boy was suprised by this. Then the unexpected happened: the orage haired boy turned into a cat.

...

"What just happened?" said a very confused Tohru Honda...

* * *

Well I hope you like it and please reveiw!


	3. What just happend?

**Dislcaimer: I don' own any thing but plot **

* * *

Melt Away the Sadness

* * *

"What just happened?" said a very confused Tohru Honda...

A teenage boy was just there and now sat a very cute orange cat where the boys clothes were.

"Damn!"

Said the cat. No wait did the cat just speak Tohur began to freak out at the but not like what the cat expected but in a weird way. She pick up the cat and the boys clothes and ran into the woods. She stop when she didn't see any building and put the cat down. She than looked at the cat and asked

"Are you ok?"

The cat looked at her. She was smiling than the unexpected happen two handsome man come out of no where and one of the boys was the prince at Tohru school Yuki Sohma that was his name. The other man was very handsome but was older looking.

"Oh Honda-san what are you doing here?"

The young prince ask looking at the girl than he saw the cat and flames start to come out of nowhere. The cat backed up after he saw these flames.

"Not so Fast you stupid cat "

Yuki said to the cat and grabbed him by his tail.

"OOOWWW LET GOO"

The cat said trying to scrach the boy but couldn't. The older man with Yuki came over to Tohur to check and see if she was ok.

" Miss Flower Iam sorry for the two bakas over there let me help you up"

The man said with a smile. Tohur nodded her head and took the hand he offered her. After that the two bakas he was talking about hit him on the head. Tohur asked if he was ok. The man smiled and nodded.

"It look like we should explain thing to Handa-san "

Yuki said shaking his head and looking at the cat with a dead smile that meant "I kill you later". Which gave the cat the shivers.


End file.
